Practice Makes Perfect
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: AU EWE. The Quidditch showers are occupied by one professor and Harry Potter. With brooms and benches, what could possibly happen? LEMON. SLASH. PWP. Warnings inside. HP/M


**Title: **Practice Makes Perfect

**Author: **SweetlyDesolated

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Montague (named Kerr by me)

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Harry's broomstick; heavy, heavy slash, though Harry is 17; SLASH, language

**Summary: **AU DH epilogue. The Quidditch showers are occupied by one professor and Harry Potter. With brooms and benches, what could possibly happen? LEMON. SLASH. PWP. Warnings inside.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Montague, but I own the name 'Kerr' when in place with Montague.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is some pretty heavy slash. The first part involves a broomstick, the latter actual sex between the two. If you don't like gay people or brooms, please leave. Now.

Also, this is AU in the way that Ginny…is not present, Montague took up teaching at Hogwarts, and Harry went back to complete his seventh year. And has an affair with said new teacher.

* * *

To admins reading this: If you think I should take the fic down, please tell me, and I will remove it. I'd rather my account not be closed.

* * *

He didn't struggle, only moan sadly when the stretching fingers were pulled from his hole. A thick liquid was slathered over the winking muscles as the fingers worked the lube into him. Finally, something hard, cool to the touch, and rounded at the tip was pressed to his arse hole. He pushed his hips back, his body aching to be filled.

Whatever it was rubbed around his entrance until he was begging, thrusting his hips back only for the hardness to disappear. He was irked enough to try and dip his head to peak under his arm to find what kept moving from his needy hole. A hand tightened in his hair, restricting the movement.

"It's time to ride your broom, now," a voice commented.

He stiffened in shock. That was his broom handle about to enter him? Forget about entering, he thought, as the wooden tip started to inch up his rear, stretching him more than the fingers had and nearly ripping him with the force of intrusion. Tears trickled from under closed eyelids as his hole tore; the broom was further lubed with his blood.

Fingers stroked against his abdomen, the warm touch soothing. "Shh, it's okay, just relax. I'll heal you once as much of the broom is in you as you can hold, and then we'll get to the good part."

He meekly nodded his head and bit harder into the gag tied around his mouth. He was happier at the thought that he took care of his broom, otherwise he'd be facing splinters on the inside. Brooms were meant to be flown upon, not pushed up one's arse.

The handle twisted inside him and he groaned at the friction against his prostrate. The hand over his stomach touched the skin on his hip as his lover knelt to assess how much of the broom was in his younger lover. There had been a bit of resistance, and pulling the broom slightly and pushing it back in was doing nothing more than causing his lover to bleed a little harder.

He sighed and ran his fingertips over the torn hole, healing magic staying on the flesh and sealing the wounds. He circled the tight, lube-dampened hole with his fingers, imagining the flesh strained around his erection rather than his lover's broom stick. He supposed two fingers were cruel to stretch his lover with, and then shove an inch-and-a-half thick broom into the hole, but his lover was strong and needy. Already the muscles were clenching around the wood shaft, begging for it to move in his arse.

The teen's lover stood and firmly grasped the broom handle in one hand where it met his lover's expanded hole. The other arm held the smaller male's hips in place. His right wrist, the hand with the broom, started twisting and tugging the wood at a steady pace as it slipped from his lover's hole.

His lover mewled and bucked onto the wood as it stroked against his prostrate. Further movements were restricted with the arm around his waist. The hand around the broom slid up the shaft so there was less that would go into his lover; it wouldn't do for the other to rip on the inside, where he couldn't see to heal the wounds. And with that, he shoved the handle into the hole sharply, the tip nudging against the other's prostrate. The penetrated one moaned into the gag, pleasure mixing with pain as the wood was twisted and withdrawn to be pushed in again, out and again, out and in, out and again.

He was in bliss, if his painfully erect cock was any signal. He came against the wall as his insides were abused by his own broom stick, his lover pleasuring him through orgasm. And finally, his cock spent, the broom was pulled completely. His hole gaped, uncomfortably empty, and he begged for something, for anything to fill him. The older male chuckled cruelly as he sat on the bench, bracing his back against the wall, and pulled his lover over him. The younger's legs straddled his, back to chest, and his cock was just brushing the empty hole. "You can certainly ride your broom. Now, why don't you ride my wood?" Gripping the hips tightly, he simultaneously yanked his lover onto his throbbing dick as he thrust up into the tight heat, bracing himself with feet on the floor and shoulders pressed against the wall. "Take it all in," he ground out through clenched teeth as his lover's tight heat enclosed him.

He cried out in pain as his jaw clenched harshly, teeth nearly meeting through the gag. His lover was so thick compared to the broom, and the agonizing pain of being split apart was upon him again. Thick tears dribbled from his eyes and down his face to be absorbed by the makeshift gag as blood oozed from his torn hole and down his lover's cock, lubricating the dry organ as it was pulled out and shoved back inside him.

His shoulders heaved in a muffled sob as the sting of penetration wreaked through his lower half. His lover's hands dropped from his hips to under his legs, taking his support from the ground as the older man's arms hooked under his knees. The movement brought him down harder onto the thick, throbbing cock and opened him wider, the fucking deeper as the dick went in and out of his hole.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room; the moans of the older man, as his erection was continuously swallowed by warm and tight heat, surrounded the smaller lover.

He felt his flaccid cock start to harden as the agony turned bearable, and then slowly edged to pleasure. The head of the intruding penis pushed against his swollen prostrate on every push and pull. He braced himself with his hands on the bench to either side of his lover's hips, and started working on pushing himself down onto the wide dick.

The blood had skin slide against skin wetly as the younger's voice rose in pitch and excitement as he came close to cumming yet again. He bounced on his lover's lap, encasing the dick to the root. If heaven was real, this was what it was, he figured, this feeling of being so full, so close to bursting that he never wanted it to end. The friction of hard cock against torn hole turned him on even more as the bloodied cock slipped inside of him again and again.

He made one last adjustment, tugging the legs hooked over his arms higher and wider. That movement brought his lover over the edge and he was cumming, the white liquid shooting onto the floor. With the flesh tightening impossibly more around him, he came, flooding the taut hole with his cum. He continued thrusting, keeping both on the edge as they kept cumming, more and more.

He screamed through the gag, wishing it was gone so he could howl his lover's name as loud as he pleased. Hearing his lover yell his own name into his ear was unbearable. Tremors shivered through him at the ghosting of steamy breath on his sweaty neck. His legs were released and they fell limply around his lover as he leaned his back against the broad chest, his head on a muscular shoulder.

His rest was disturbed as he was lifted completely from his lover's cock; his hole was left open and bloody for the moments wasted as he was spun around to face his elder lover. He was set back on the cock with ease, its movement into him easier with his lover's ejaculate moistening his passage.

Strong hands ran up his exhausted body to the back of his head, sending a burst of magic to the back of the gag. The ties broke and he spit the thing out of his mouth to the bench. He could feel the marks the gag had left on his face, but he cared not as he reached up to pull his lover's mouth down to his and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The elder man's tongue licked against his lips and he opened his mouth, letting the muscle slip into him as he was pulled gently against the firm chest. They kissed tenderly until the younger broke the kiss, desperate for oxygen. He relaxed as a hand carded through his hair briefly.

His lover stood, easily carrying the smaller frame in his muscular arms. The cock buried inside him twitched as his lover walked to the showers, their approach turning on the water. The steaming liquid poured over his back as he wrapped his arms securely around the strong neck, his front pressed to his lover's by the arms around his waist.

The older lover finally pulled from the younger's hole, the muscles clenching around him as his organ left. He set his lover on his feet as the water washed against his half-hard dick covered in bloody semen.

The water flowing from his younger lover's body was tinted pink and cloudy as sperm trickled from the abused hole, still sluggishly bleeding. As he watched, the water around his petite lover slowly ran clear. He called up the healing magic and gently pushed one finger into the stretched hole. The magic cleaned the rips of his lover's anus and healed the tears. The slouched posture of the younger straitened as the pain faded.

Emerald eyes smiled up into the near-black of his lover. Arms wrapped around the taller teen's waist as the head burrowed into his chest. "Love you, Kerr," was murmured against damp skin.

The taller, Kerr, smiled darkly as he enclosed his lover in his arms. "And I love you, my Harry," he told the Gryffindor.

Kerr reached over for the shampoo, spilling some into his hand. He soaped his Harry's messy black hair and then did his own. The soapy water ran over his front and back as the heated liquid beat into his skin.

"What say you to doing that again?" Kerr curiously asked, reaching with one hand to tilt Harry's face up.

The raven's nose scrunched up. "I say we wait until we're somewhere else. Just think of what would have happened if someone saw Professor Montague fucking Gryffindor Potter in the Quidditch showers!"

He smirked down at his cute love. "I think they'd be lucky." However, he acquiesced to his younger lover's wish and finished washing them, drying them with one charm and clothing them with another. "To my rooms, then," he told Harry, swirling his lover's invisibility cloak around narrow shoulders, leaving the hood down. It was still disconcerting to see the younger's body disappear while his head appeared to be floating, but he dismissed the thought from mind as Harry agreed.

"See you there," Harry told him. The teen pulled the hood over his face and Montague was alone in the showers. Well, there was his lover's broomstick to take care of. He sent a multitude of cleaning charms at it that slowly worked the blood and lubricant from the wood. With the broom taken care of, he set it in his lover's locker and shut the door. After a last cursory glance around the showers, everything appeared to be in order, and he walked out.

The grounds were abandoned, the night air chilly, and Professor Kerr Montague hurried on the beaten path back to his rooms, where he could proceed to fuck his little lover until he couldn't walk. Ah, he loved Harry Potter, yes he did.

* * *

Yes, I know, a _slightly_ cheesy ending. But **hey**, I felt the need to write a Harry/Montague fic, and, for some reason, this came out. The broom part in the beginning was inspired by a line Harry says in _Fill Me Up, Buttercup_, which is found in my stories, or will be soon (note that this fic and that have absolutely **nothing** to do with one another).

I hope you liked!

**REVIEW**!

Also, please check in my profile for a chance to win a dedicated one shot!

~Deso


End file.
